Character Reviews
Current Sena= The first character I made after my return to DARP. I originally made my first character along with my friend, Emma, and we intended for her character (Daniel Jung) and Sena to get together. (#seniel will forever live in our hearts) I originally made her as a third year but bumped her up to fourth for some cutesy interactions with Daniel. Sena is one of my lil' shit characters, someone who can be ridiculously cute while also able to wreak havoc. She's a lot like a puppy-cute and innocent-looking, but really mischievous and a troublemaker. Although she seems like she flirts a lot, it's really not her intent. In fact, she's really oblivious and clueless when it comes to that stuff, which is why I love her so much. She's playful and cuddly, and I always enjoy RPing her. Future plans: Date Baekhyun for a short time, date Yao and have Luna, then date/marry Seunghyun and have three girls and one boy (Yennie, Nara, Eunhye, liv still needs to find the boy's name) |-| Tristan= I made Tristan when Brocky and I had an idea to make a VMin couple. At first I was a little skeptical, since I wasn't sure if he had a good enough dynamic for me to be interested enough to RP him. However, as soon as we started our first Treo RP I instantly fell in love with both the couple and Tristan himself. He has such a sarcastic and witty sense of humor, and at the same time keeps his emotions under the surface. He's a lot of fun to RP and I really want to RP him with other characters, other than just Theo. Future plans: Obviously end up with Theo and marriage stuff. Still undecided about kids |-| Fiora= I really need to RP with Fiora more. She's almost exactly like me, my Hufflepuff side. She's an extremely nice person but also funny, making a lot of jokes and generally just smiling all the time. But her smiles hide a lot of anxiety and stress. I connect with her really well, and since I made her recently I really want to RP her more so I can further develop her better. Future plans: Hardcore crushing ob Baekhyun, finally marry and have one girl and one boy (Wendy, ???) |-| Liam= MY BABY DAE <3 Liam naturally attracts attention-hey, he's good-looking. He has a really indifferent and standoffish first impression, and definitely doesn't act friendly when you first meet him. but he's just a really awkward and sweet guy who's afraid of people in general. He's used to getting beat up or having to beat people up, all for the sake of Carter. He's really intelligent and charming at first glance, but is easily flustered or can easily feel in an uncomfortable situation. His caring side for others tends to clash a lot with his caution. I really want to RP him more because he's a cuddly shit and I just love him. Future plans: End up with Ryuhyun with Jaye but Brocky dibbed him if Jaye ends up not making Ryu so xP Future Victoria= I JUST NEED TO MAKE UP A GOOD HISTORY FOR HER. Literally I'm so excited to make her. She was so much fun to RP in the Victoreo RP. I really want plans for her after she graduates to finally end up with someone, but 'till then she'll be in a flat by herself. She's Tristan's cousin and it makes for some really funny RPs between her and Theo. She's literally a girl even I want to be best friends with, if she existed, because she likes to troll everyone and be a little shit. When she graduates, all the kids will run to her flat because a) she works at Honeydukes and has tons of sweets, and b) they like to hide in her apartment if they're in trouble or their parents are doing da nasty. Altogether I just love this character despite not having made her yet. Future plans: Date Carter for a bit but Jaime gets jealous and they break up but remain bffls. No romantic plans as of yet. When they graduate, she'll live on the same floor as the League Asians by herself and will drive everyone up the wall <3 |-| Crystal= She's gonna be a little like Liam at first approach. She's actually a lot like Liam in a lot of aspects. She's really cold and silent and doesn't ket people climb over her walls easily. She's really cuddly cute with Caiden. She's really sweet and soft-spoken at heart but has a lot of emotional conflicts going on and doesn't quite know how to deal with her feelings. She's a really loyal friend. She's a dreamer and gets her head lost in the clouds easily. I find her slightly boring to RP so I hope to give her a little interesting kick to her personality. Future plans: Marry Caiden, have three boys and one girl, and like four dogs cx |-| Danny= At first I was going to make him really cute and happy. But his rps with Caiden and Crystal made him more of an inconsiderate asshole than anything else. I think he's really just a good person who made a lot of mistakes. He's careless and regrets hurting them both. Constantly loud and crazy, and really flirtatious. He might end up being somewhat a slut. A lot of changes were made from my original outline because of the rps so he's in a tight spot right now. After his drunken sex with Caiden, he realizes finally that he was a douchehead and he moves out the house. He goes so he won't hurt them anymore but ends up hurting himself when he leaves. might lie around with a bunch of people before he realizes he needs to clean his f*cking act up and redeem himself. Will make him eventually come back to apologize to both Caiden and Crystal. I want him to end up with someone but idk who (preferably a chick but ay you never know) |-| Irene= She's gonna be one hell of a sass queen. She grew up in a ton of different countries and a really wealthy family. Still haven't developed her fully yet, but she will be fun. I can tell. Future plans: End up with Miloh. If Miloh ends up with Teagan instead, she'll marry and have cute ass kids with Brocky's Jr. char cx